Like Poison
by hobbitberry
Summary: Death the Kid did not frequent clubs, he didn't go out dancing and he would be lying if he said that he had ever drank enough alcohol to lose his head. But sometimes even he needs a bit of spontaneity in his life, as long as it's strictly symmetrical.


**I don't know where this came from. But it had to be done. **

* * *

Death the Kid did not frequent clubs, he didn't go out dancing and he would be lying if he said that he had ever drank enough alcohol to lose his head. But sometimes even he needs a bit of spontaneity in his life, as long as it's strictly symmetrical.

The night was warm and the moon cast a soft light over the streets where happy couples and groups of friends laughed together. Briefly he wondered what his weapons were doing, when he left them they were snuggling up on the couch getting ready to watch a movie together. He had managed to doge their questions about his destination, because even he didn't know where he was headed.

He wandered the streets, ignoring the groups of girls that drunkenly called out to him. Flashing lights to his left caught his eye and he turned to look at the building, shoving his hands into his pockets. The neon sign flashed in perfect harmony on the left and right sides, the colorful lights attracting the partiers to the symmetrical red doorway.

Kid paused for a moment before entering the building, walking through a thick curtain into a room that was pulsing with loud music. Strobe lights flashed and raised his eyebrows disapprovingly. The building was built symmetrically, a Dj smack in the middle and a bar on each side with a large dance floor taking up most of the space. The flashing of the lights distorted it though, and he slunk to the bar sitting down and tapping his foot to the beat.

"From down the bar."

Kid looked up in surprise as the bartender placed a red drink in front of him. He almost didn't accept it, but looking into the glass he counted that there were eight ice cubes floating around. He looked down the bar to see a group of giggling girls all watching him. With a forced smile he sipped at the drink, finding that it was actually quite delicious.

"I like your hair stripes." The voice was almost like purring, and he could barely feel the fingers lightly brush his hair as she walked by him, her green eyes searching.

"Thanks." He said dryly, again wishing that hair dye had worked on the most asymmetrical part of his appearance. He watched the girl that had walked by him as she made her way to the dance floor. Men parted for her and she ignored them, her hips swaying to the beat.

She was dressed simply, a short black dress that clung to her slim frame without straps and matching black heels with small silver spikes protruding from the back. Her long hair fell in auburn waves to her back, shimmering as she lifted her arms to dance to the beat.

She wore two silver and two black bracelets on each wrist, and on each middle finger she wore a black ring shaped like a skull.

She turned and faced Kid, her red lips curving upward into a smile. He noticed that she had tattoos on each wrist, though in the flashing lights of the club he couldn't read what they said.

With one painted red nail she beckoned to Kid and he refused, turning back to his drink but watching her from the corner of his eye. She brushed off men that approached her, preferring to dance on her own.

She moved like nothing he had ever seen before and he prayed that she was no meister, because with moves that that she could paralyze any man attacking her. It was unreal, and he found himself watching her closely, not even noticing that her hair was moving in asymmetrical patterns as she seduced the dance floor.

Again she fixed her sapphire eyes on him and beckoned, not pausing in her movements. He drained his drink in a single swig and stood, already feeling the affects of the alcohol as he made his way over to her.

"What do you hope to accomplish by this?" He asked her as she pressed herself against him.

"You look tense. I figured I could help you out." She purred in his ear, gently nipping his earlobe as she pulled him into a dance with her.

Normally he would have protested as she lead him through the dance, especially as she slipped her hand into the back pocket of his pants and gave him a slight squeeze, laughing as he prickled.

The two of them danced until they were almost out of breath, and she grabbed him roughly by his tie and pulled him down to her face. "Let's drink to our new friendship."

She approached the bar, and glared at a group of timid looking girls who darted from her reach as she leaned one elbow on the bar. "What do you drink, Stripes?"

"I don't." Kid frowned. "And that's not my name, my name is-"

She cut him off with a finger to his lips. "No names."

The bartender appeared with two shot glasses and a bottle of clear liquid.

"Bring us salt and limes as well. I have a rookie." She told him, filling one shot glass to the brim and the other halfway. Kid reached for the half full one and she stopped him. "I'm going to get you drunk." She told him, pressing the full glass into his hand. "I've already started drinking, but this should even it up."

The bartender returned, placing a bowl of cut up limes and a shaker of salt in front of them. "Thanks." She winked at him before turning back to Kid. "Listen up Stripes, lick your hand right here." Her tongue darted out and wet the soft skin on the back of her hand between her thumb and pointer finger. "Then add a dash of salt and hold the lime right there. Okay, it goes like this. Salt, shot, lime. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Cheers."

They clinked their glasses together and Kid almost gagged as the harsh liquid flowed down his throat.

"Stripes, the lime." She practically shoved it into his mouth. "Suck."

The burn receded into an almost pleasant taste as she poured another shot, this time filling each glass equally.

"Again?" He asked, a stance giggly feeling beginning to take over.

"Again." She repeated and the two of them threw their head back and down their shots, Kid enjoying it much more than the first.

They ran out of limes before they finished their bottle, but she seemed to want something else by the last shot they took.

Kid lowered his glass, only to find that his lime slice was missing. "Alright, where is my lime?" He choked as she popped open her mouth with a grin to reveal his lime wedge between her teeth.

Through his clouded alcoholic mind he could manage one thought.

_Get that lime_.

He leaned forward and took the lime with his mouth, his lips brushing hers for a brief moment as he bit into the fruit letting it's juices fill his mouth. He placed it on the bar, and he didn't move away as she drunkenly wrapped her arms around his neck, or as she pulled him closer. A low groan sounded in his throat as she bit his neck, trailing kisses up to his lips.

"Let's go somewhere a bit more private." She suggested, twirling a lock of his hair around her finger.

"I'd like that."

She stood and grabbed his wrist, leading him off to the side and into a hallway lined with doors of the same shade of red. At the end of the hallway she stopped and tapped on the door, and hearing no response she pushed him inside shutting it and clicking the lock behind her.

The room was an office, there was a light from a fish tank on one side of the room and large black desk took up the majority of the space. The moment that the door closed their lips were on each other and she tore off his jacket, throwing it to the floor as she kissed every part of his neck that she could reach.

His fingers stumbled over her as he pulled the top her dress down, revealing a simple black strapless bra. He unclipped it as he pushed her forward against the desk.

"Don't be afraid to be rough with me, Stripes." She gasped as he reached around and played with each of her nipples in his long fingers, pulling at them and rolling them between his fingers. He didn't even stop to consider where he had learned this as he pressed the bulge in his pants against her, earning an excited moan.

He trailed a hand downwards and used one finger to stroke her through the thing black fabric. He slipped one finger underneath the fabric and into her heat, causing her to arch her back and grind against his hand.

"You're just teasing me now, Stripes." She gasped, as he ripped her panties down to her ankles. She was still wearing her heels, and for some reason that only turned him on even more.

"I am." He added another finger into her wetness and she mewled, pushing her body against his and gripping the desk tightly. With a satisfied smirk he stroked her bundle, her breathy moans fueling him.

He removed his fingers and she whined as he began to kiss her shoulder blades, before kneeling behind her and running his tongue along her heat. She jumped forward a bit in surprise and he grabbed her hips, holding her in place.

"Don't move." He told her firmly, sucking up her wetness and stroking her bundle with a long finger. He stopped and she whined from her bent over position and he took a moment to appreciate the view before turning her over and pointing to himself.

She licked her lips and sank to her knees, snapping open his belt buckle with ease and pulling him out. She ran her soft hands along his length before taking his tip in her mouth and swirling her tongue around his head still pumping him with one hand.

He gripped her hair with his hands and pushing himself into her, is eyes rolling back in bliss as he hit the back of her throat. He looked down to find her blue eyes fixed on him seductively, while at the same time giving the impression that she was waiting for an order. She hummed, and the vibrations in her throat made him tighten his grip on her hair.

With as much of a smirk as she could muster she watched his face for moment before running her tongue along the underside of his member while she kept him enveloped in her mouth, her nails digging into his hips. She began to slowly bob her head up and down going almost to his tip and then taking his entire length back into her mouth, picking up speed.

Kid felt a tension building and his member twitched, causing her eyes to widen and her ministrations to go faster until he emptied his seed into her willing mouth. He felt her swallow before she released him with a soft pop. She ran a finger by the corner of her lips, wiping up a bit that had leaked out and then licked it.

"I had expected more from you, Stripes." She told him from her place on the floor.

"What do you mean?" He looked down at her, already feeling himself start to harden again.

"Bit of a let down." She stood leaned over to pull up her panties.

"Get back over the desk." He growled and she grinned as he roughly shoved her against the hard wood, pressing himself against her. He spread her legs as far as they could go and ran his tip along her wet lips, delighting in the little gasps that she was eliciting.

He slowly entered her, his mind going fuzzy at how amazing she felt around him. She squeezed him and he groaned, beginning to push himself into her warmth, both hands reaching around to simultaneously stroke her clit while he filled her.

"Why don't you tell me again how you're disappointed." He growled in her ear, but she was too far gone to hear him as he pulled himself out to his tip before pushing back in.

Each thrust into her earned a moan from the lips that had been wrapped around his cock only a few minutes earlier. Kid pushed his entire length into her as he pinched her clit, and he felt her walls tighten around him as she came, bringing on his second orgasm of the night. He filled her with his sticky seed and she fell against the desk and he put himself back into his pants, picking up his belt and his jacket from the floor and dressing himself.

Without a word she pulled up her panties from their place around her ankles and picked her bra up off the floor, putting it neatly back over her breasts.

"Still no names?" Kid asked as he held open the door for her as she ran her fingers through her long hair and he was finally ablet o read what the tattoos on her wrists said.

"No names." She kissed him, biting his lower lip before disappearing into the crowd. "See ya around, Stripes."

He barely remembered walking back to the manor, or collapsing in bed, but he was awoken the next morning by Liz and Patty who were curious about their meister's night out.

"I'll tell you about it later." He assured them, ushering them from his bedroom as he pulled back his curtains and let in the light that was hurtful to his eyes. He felt bad about lying to his weapons, but he didn't think that he could share something that personal with them.

He wished that he had gotten his mystery girl's name, the only thing that he had to go by was her tattoos written in perfect cursive that described his completely uncharacteristic night perfectly.

_Pick your Poison _

It seemed that last night, he had picked all of them.

* * *

**I wanted Kid to be naughty with someone but I don't know who I ship him with so... I made someone up. **

**Go ahead and call her Poison. **


End file.
